Anime in NYC
by I am the Skai
Summary: Ichigo & Rukia from Bleach; Edward, Alphonse(With end of series bodies), Winry, Mia, Roy, Riza from FMA brotherhood and Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda from DGM all appear in NYC. To remove confusion; bleach knows PJO, FMA kows Bleach, DGM knows FMA and PJO kinda remembers DGM. Of course they have to save the world, some how. Gods help us.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charcters**

**Chapter 1**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

We were supposed to be at my house… that's where the senkaimon was supposed to drop us off. Then why were we in the middle of Manhattan?

The New Yorkers bustled around us, apparently not appalled by our sudden appearance. I guess the clothes helped; instead of being in our usual shinigami uniforms, Rukia and I were dressed in regular American-teen clothes.

I was in a white T-shirt and a black sleeveless hoodie with a pair of blue jeans and simple black sneakers. Rukia was wearing a purple Hollister shirt; that matched her eyes, with a pair of short blue shorts a pair of leggings and purple flip-flops.

"Where are we?" Rukia huffed, looking concerned.

"Manhattan," I muttered, "Now if I could only find out where..."

"Hey," Rukia asked again. "Didn't Percy say he lived in Manhattan...?"

"Yeah." My face lit up. "Then we can get to his camp and get back to Soul Society."

"Um excuse me..." A girl's voice said behind me in English; we had been speaking in Japanese before, "You realize you two were speaking fluent Japanese, right? What were you saying?"

"Duh, we know we were speaking fluent Japanese. It's our first language," Rukia muttered in Japanese. "It's like asking you if you know you're speaking fluent English. _Baka_."

I ignored her and turned to the girl, "Um, yes..." I said searching for the right words. "We got lost; can you show us where East One-hundred-and-fourth and Fifth is?"

"Oh tourists," the girl smiled, trying to take my hand; Rukia growled softly. "I'm Tracey. I'll show you around the city."

"Um just to East One-hundred-and-fourth and Fifth, please," I said. "We're late." I slipped my hand into Rukia's and Tracey stopped smiling.

I smiled kindly. "After you ma'am," I gestured to Tracey who turned tomato red before marching ahead of us. Rukia smirked at me before we followed.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"That was... awkward..." Winry muttered beside me. I blinked, one second we'd been of our way to the train station, the next we were standing in a mob of people in a really weird environment. The buildings were huge and the people seem oblivious to everything. And by, 'everything', I mean Roy Mustang screaming at me on the top of his lungs.

"What the hell are we doing here, Fullmetal?!" he screamed in my ear. I refrained from snapping at him. I was in the presence of ladies... and Alphonse. Somehow we; Roy, Lieutenant Riza, Al, Mai, Winry and I; had all been taken to some alternate universe where no-one wore regular clothes.

A man in a suit bumped into me, holding a small black rectangular... object. He barely muttered a sorry before moving on. I stared after him; surprised that he hadn't started cussing like another old man like him would be doing. Roy seemed oblivious, cursing about being moved from his desk on the one day he was actually planning to work. Riza just rolled her eyes at him.

"We all look...different," Al realized. Colonel Hot-head stopped cussing long enough to look at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, black shoes that said 'converse' on the side and a white shirt that said 'Hollister' on it in green with a bird in mid-flight stitched below the word. I guessed it was a common brand cuz' Riza was wearing pair of red shorts with the same symbol on it, a long sleeve white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and red shoes that were apparently called 'Toms'. (They were for sale in a window nearby- don't worry, I'm not _that_ psychic)

Al was wearing blue jeans, a orange t-shirt that seemed brand-less, mismatched socks (one blue, one orange) and a pair of odd black shoes apparently called 'Crocs'. I guessed they kinda looked like crocodile heads stuck onto Al's foot. Beside Al, Mai looked down at her clothes. They didn't make sense to me or her apparently either. She was wearing a white shirt with an open black vest, gray skin-tight pants and uncomfortable looking shoes apparently called 'Bridgettes'. (Also on sale)

"What _am_ I wearing...?" Winry muttered aloud. I looked at her. Instead of her usual jeans skirt and jacket combo; Winry was wearing dark blue t-shirt with a pair of white jeans that looked like they were cutting off her circulation, and navy-blue flip-flops. Her hair was out and decorated with a pretty blue clip. I looked down at myself, I swear if was ever dressed like that...

"Well don't you look fancy?" Al joked, pointing at me. He was right; I looked muck like the rest of them. Decked out in a red 'Hollister' shirt, a pair of black jeans and bright red 'Converse', red was definitely my colour. I think I was the best dressed; except for Winry of course...

"Hey look who's here!" Ichigo Kurosaki sauntered down the street towards us, "Late, as usual, Fullmetal."

"Was up, Carrot top?" I joked, turning to him. "Rukia." She smiled.

"Hi!" a chirpy girl popped up in front of me.

"Uh, hi..." I took an involuntary step back.

"I'm Tracey." The girl seemed unperturbed.

"That's nice," I said dryly. "Carrot top, where are we?" I asked, not ever realizing I was speaking in Japanese.

"Oooo more tourists!" Tracey looked happy, we ignored her.

"New York, America," he answered, "In the 21st century."

We all groaned, "Isn't that your century..." Roy asked tiredly, "the one with the polluted air and electronic device override?"

Ichigo laughed. "That's the one..."

"So where are you going?"Riza asked, "You looked like you were headed somewhere."

"Well Rukia and I know some guys here; Tracey's showing us to the leader's house." Ichigo smiled. "We were hoping that we could get a lift from him back to Soul Society then we'd go home..."

"Sounds like fun!" Mai smiled.

"Yeah," Al agreed, like he could disagree with Mai...

"Beats standing up here in the sun, I think my auto-mail's burning these jeans," I muttered. Everyone laughed and Ichigo told Tracey to go on.

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

The random flash of light was my saviour... I think... It had brought me, and the others, to a place that looked incredible. Towering buildings, fast moving cars and people that looked oblivious to the world around them Only, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and I seemed appalled by the buildings around us.

"This place is cool..." Lenalee voiced all our thoughts.

"Dude I like your clothes," Lavi joked, pointing at Kanda's clothes.

"You're wearing em too, _Baka Usagi_!" Kanda snapped. Sure enough, the four of us were out of uniform. The clothes looked weird to us, but everyone else was wearing them so I guess they were the style of the century.

Lavi was wearing black skin tight jeans and a red hoodie over a black shirt with, as well as his trademark scarf, and black 'Converse' shoes with red laces. His hammer was in his pocket in mini size (obviously).

_Bakanda_ was still yelling at Lavi, but he was wearing a pair of the same black jeans with a black hoodie over a white shirt and a silver belt. Mugen was strapped to his back in its usual holster. His black shoes read also 'Converse' and had in white laces.

Lenalee laughed at them. "You guys are dressed like twins!"

Lenalee looked nothing like the guys, in a pair of light blue jeans shorts that was the same material as the boys' pants, a white v-neck t-shirt and her usual boots, and silver earrings.

"So hey, how come Allen's not dressed like us?" Lavi complained. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of gray jeans that were slightly tight and a black shirt with the words 'Abercrombie and Fitch' stitched in white.

"Hey, I look cool..." I muttered to myself. Lenalee laughed taking my hand.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Where are we any ways?" He huffed.

"You, my friends are in the 21st century," a familiar looking voice called from behind us. I turned suddenly and found myself face-to-face with my old friend, Edward Elric.

"Tsk, tsk, last place even later than we were, according to Kurosaki here." Ed grinned at us, gesturing to the crowd before singling out a tall guy with orange hair.

"Y'all look nice..." Lavi grinned.

"And you look like you're suffocating in those jeans..." Al joked. Lavi turned the colour of his sweater, too embarrassed to come up with a comeback.

"So, where are you all going?" I figured they had been walking before they saw us.

"We're heading to Ichigo's friend's place. The friend might have a connection to Ichigo's world and then we could get home from there." Ed grinned.

"Maybe..." Colonel Roy Mustang muttered; Ed ignored him.

"Too many ifs," Kanda muttered, "I don't like it."

"Well you got a better idea?" Lenalee asked.

"Well... Not really... No..." Kanda muttered, turning pink.

"Well let's go!" Lavi had recovered his ego.

"Oh yeah and this is Tracey, our over bubbly tour-guide who can't speak Japanese to save her life." Ichigo gestured to a hyper-looking girl with stringy blond hair and crazy blue eyes.

"Hi!" she grinned at us, mainly me... I gripped Lenalee's hand tighter, happy I could call her my girlfriend without Komui trying to kill me.

"Um..., hi," I waved weakly. Ed looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, along with most of the others.

"Well," Lavi grinned "We're off to see the wizard-,"

"-The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Al continued, grinning also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclimer: I don't own PJO or any of the animes in this story.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Perce, wake up…" An electronic version of my fiancée, Annabeth, blared thro the speakers of my alarm clock. "Perce, wake up…"

I groaned, sitting up. Who had set that? It was SATURDAY, for crying out loud!

"Percy?" Annabeth's real voice came from right beside me.

"Yeah babe?"

"Why is your clock alarming at 6 am on Saturday?"

"Honesty, I have no idea…" I blushed, rolling out of the bed. "But since I'm up I'll go make us some breakfast…"

"Chocolate-chip blue pancakes?" Annabeth asked grinning.

"Of course," I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs. On my way down, I passed my pants hanging outside my room door. I immediately grabbed my ringing phone from the back pocket. 'Ichigo' the caller ID said, with a chibi picture I'd found of the anime character on the internet.

"Hello?" I asked, talking into the base of the phone.

"Hey man," Ichigo's voice blasted into my head, "It's me. Listen, a few friends and I are heading to your apartment-"

"At 6 in the morning?!" I protested.

"Hey you're up,"

"Yeah but I'm not decent!" I yelled hurrying down the stairs.

"Well, please get decent quickly," a girl's voice floated through the speaker, making me stop suddenly and nearly trip the living room rug.

"Shut up, Mai!"Ichigo protested, "He doesn't know he's on speaker phone!"

"Well I do now…" I muttered grudgingly. There was laughter in the background. "Well, Kurosaki, how many are in your party?"I asked like a lazy British hotel assistant.

"Well let's see…" He began counting aloud haltingly at he pointed on people. "Twelve, including me,"

"Well that settles that," I muttered half to myself.

"Settles what?" a man's voice asked.

"I _was_ planning on cooking for you guys, if it were two or three of you." I headed back up-stairs to wake up Annabeth. "But I ain't feeding twelve hulking brutes."

"Plus Xao Mai," the girl's voice said.

"Thirteen?!" I exclaimed

"No, Xao Mai is a giant panda," the girl explained.

"And yet she's the size of a teacup poodle…" another male voice muttered.

"Well then…" I muttered, "I gotta get ready. Ring the doorbell when you get here and we'll come downstairs and lead you guys to the nearest iHop."

"We?" another girl's voice asked.

"Yeah, my fiancée and I," I clarified.

"K," Ichigo said, "be there in a few."

"Later. Oh and you're paying." I added. The line went dead.

After dragging Annabeth out of bed and into the shower, I had a shower a sonic speed, letting her take the hot water since I could tolerate all temperatures. I'd just dragged on my pants when the doorbell rang.

I resisted the urge to run downstairs and answer it, shirtless or not. You see, Annabeth had decided that unless it was a life or death situation, neither of us was allowed to open the door half-clothed. This rule came about when one of my over-zealous students (I teach Marine Bio at New York College), Tracey, tried to attack me because I'd opened the door shirtless. Long story short, Tracey went home that day with a black eye, courtesy of Annabeth.

The bell rang again, twice, a third. What the hell? I tugged on my blue t-shirt and slid down the stairs on the banister, the way my mom and Annabeth always told me not to.

"Hello?" I asked, yanking the door open.

"Hi Percy!" Tracey smiled up at me.

"Bye." I slammed the door in her face.

"No wait!" she yelled through the door.

"What?"

"You have visitors."

"Describe them," I said icily.

"Dude cool," Ichigo's voice floated through the door, "It's me and the guys. Tracey was just our guide." Cautiously, I opened the door. Tracey was still standing there; grinning at me, but beside her was a very amused looking Ichigo.

"Let's hurry up and get to this iHop place," a tall boy shocking red hair whined. "I'm hungry!" His friends, a short white-haired boy, a tall black-haired boy and a black-haired girl, all hit him over the head.

Those four looked strangely familiar.

"Hey Percy," the white haired boy- Allen (I think)- said

"Hey," I said. "As soon as we get rid of Tracey and I get Annabeth, we good to go."

"Alright!" the red haired one- Lavi (if I remember correctly) said, fist-pumping the air.

"But I thought you were bringing your fiancée…" Ichigo asked.

"Annabeth is my fiancée," I replied.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Congrats."

I rolled my eyes, and headed upstairs to get Annabeth.

* * *

**Hoped you liked. R&R**

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Bleach, FMA, or DGM.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Percy's P.O.V.**

iHop's food was delicious, as usual, but not as good as my mom's (or mine). The guys devoured their food; no, _inhaled _is more the world… Allen and the blond boy with the antennae both ate like three plates of food each.

"Just so you know," I informed them, "Each person's gonna pay for their partner." They all looked blankly at me.

"I mean, like, I'd pay for mine and Annabeth's food, Ichigo will pay for him and Rukia…"

Allen's face fell.

"So what about me and Kanda?" Lavi asked.

"You two can choose who's gonna pay," I said, smirking.

"Ok, rock, paper, scissors," Lavi suggested

"Hell no, _moyashi _can pay the bill, he's eaten more than all of us put together," Kanda said.

"Allen _desu_," Allen growled.

"Anyway," I said. "You haven't introduced us to your friends, Ichigo."

"Oh yeah, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Mai and her panda Xiao Mai, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye." Ichigo pointed at the blonde boy with golden eyes and antennae who ate like a horse, his brother it seemed with matching golden eyes and more tamed blonde hair. Next were a blonde girl with blue eyes and a short, black haired Chinese looking girl. Then was a man with black untamed hair and flat black eyes and a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth and I said. Edward up looked long enough to smile at us.

"And these two are Percy and Annabeth," Ichigo pointed at us, "Our personal tour guides and possibly our tickets back home."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked touchily.

"And when exactly did you decide this?" I added.

"Well yeah…" Roy looked annoyed. "We don't know why we're here."

"Or how we got here…" Riza said.

"Carrot top said that you might be able to send us to Soul Society…" Edward chimed in. Twelve eyes were now looking at us expectantly.

"Ichigo," I seethed. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards the door.

"Dude, you cannot just bring your friends to my house out of nowhere, expecting to get a free meal and a free ride to wherever the hell they come from!" I yelled once we were outside.

"You wouldn't know this but Annabeth and I are short on money! Our wedding at the moment is a gathering in the back yard! And with what you're asking, we might as well have it in a dump!"

"Look man. I'm…" Ichigo tried.

"Plus you want me to take these complete strangers to camp!? Are you crazy?!" I could feel the stares of the other people in the restaurant on my back but I was too mad to care about that.

"Geez, if I'd known it was costing you this much I would've just asked the beggar man on the road-side." It was meant as a joke, I knew that. But he said it so… so snidely, I just snapped. I one swift motion I lunged to punch him square in the face. But thankfully, a hand on my elbow stopped me.

"Percy, stop." Annabeth's voice rolled over me like a tidal wave. I stood regularly and glared into the New York skyline.

"Hey man, I'm sorry…" Ichigo sounded genuinely upset with himself.

"S'okay man…" I muttered, turning walking away. "I just need to clear my head."

"So we'll meet you by Upper New York Bay?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah…" I answered. "I won't be too long."

"Don't miss me too much," Annabeth joked.

"Too late," I replied with a small smile before turning my back.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Ichigo and I went back inside. He kept apologizing to me.

"Its fine Ichigo, you didn't know," I said for like the tenth time.

We sat back down at the table. It was awkwardly silent.

"We're sorry if we've caused you any undue trouble," Riza said, in her quiet voice.

"It's fine," I said, again. "Percy was just blowing off steam. The past few weeks have been stressful."

"We'll repay you in cookies," Lavi offered.

I couldn't help it- I snorted.

'Blue chocolate chip?' I thought but didn't say.

"So what's the game plan?" Ed asked.

"Nothing for now," I replied. "We pay the ginormous bill, we meet Percy at Upper New York Bay and we make a plan."

"Aye aye boss," Lavi said. "Allen, pull out the cash."

"You too _nii-chan_," Alphonse added.

Allen and Ed groaned and dug into their coat pockets.

We took a subway to Upper New York Bay- Ichigo paid for all of us.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked once the train was moving.

I stood beside him holding the pole for support. He was watching Rukia laugh with Winry, Mai and Riza about the differences in methods of travel in Seireitei where Rukia was from and in Amestris where the others were from.

"Huh?" he asked me. "You mean for the train?"

I nodded. He looked out at the tunnel passing outside the train windows.

"I figure it's my fault we're going to Upper New York Bay anyway, so I might as well foot the bill," he said.

I was silent. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…It's just…you have a very strong sense of right and wrong."

"So?" he asked with almost a smirk.

"I'm trying to figure out if that's good or bad."

The smirk disappeared. "Why? I'd really value your opinion."

I shrugged off the compliment. "What if what you thought was right was actually not? No one could convince you that what you were doing was really wrong."

He heard me out, and then spoke.

"You're wrong Annabeth." I looked up, shocked. Really, it's not often that people tell me that.

"I do have people that can convince me of almost anything."

"Almost," I pointed out.

He chuckled. "We can argue this one out 'til Old Man Yammamoto dies, we'd never get anywhere."

I smiled.

"I'm hungry," Ed whined.

"We just ate!" Winry complained.

"So? A metal leg is really heavy to drag around all the time… even if it is your wonderfully light handicraft," he added quickly.

"What?" I asked. "Metal Leg?"

"Later." Ed waved away the question. "Like over dinner or something."

"Do you always think about food?" Lavi asked.

"Always," Roy said drily. "That's Fullmetal for you."

* * *

**Hope ya'll loved it.  
Plz R&R**

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJO, Bleach, FMA or DGM.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

The train eased to a stop.

"We're here," Lavi said cheerfully.

"No we're not," Roy and Kanda replied in the same toneless voice.

"This is Jamaica Bay. We still have 5 more stops before ours," Riza replied.

I looked out of the window at the sparkling water. I wondered how Percy was doing. I mean, he should be fine, but…

"Annabeth." Ichigo caught me looking, "He's fine. I mean, he's in his element right?"

"Percy's a swimmer?" Ed asked, seemingly randomly. We all looked at him. He squirmed, uncomfortable.

"Well, you said he was in his element," Ed tried, "And I've heard people use that a lot… Like when they see Riza in a shooting range o-or Roy in a… burning building?" he ended nervously.

"Why would anyone put Roy in a burning building?" Ichigo said sighing, "He can only _produce_ fire, Ed, not control it."

"K. I'll just… ignore all of the gibberish…" I said. "Riza, you're good with guns?"

The blond woman smiled, "I've been told so…"

"She's being modest Annabeth," Roy clarified, "She's probably the best marks-person of our age!" Riza blushed.

The train squealed started off again and my mind got distracted with an invention to stop all trains form making that strenuous braking sound.

I looked out the window checking the station sign again, before looking out at the water.

A seat freed up beside Rukia. I glanced at Ichigo.

"Please," he snorted. "Take the seat Annabeth."

I smiled and went to sit beside the dark-haired shinigami. Winry and Mai were asleep, and Mai's panda was asleep on her shoulder, curled up the same way Mai was curled up against Winry.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Rukia replied smirking. "I see things have rocketed from when I last left you two…"

"I guess so…" I smiled, blushing, "but what about you and Ichigo? I thought he was supposed to lose his powers…"

"It's a really long story…" she sighed, "But yeah he lost them and got them back a few months later."

"Aren't you two lucky?"

"You guys are luckier than us," Rukia argued, "Engaged?! I wish Ichigo was brave enough to do that!"

"To do what?" Ichigo called from across the aisle where he, Allen and Roy had been talking.

"Dancing on hot coals eh?" Roy smirked. "No matter how juicy it is, _never ever_ try to eavesdrop on a girl talk."

"Unless you don't want to keep your balls," Allen put in, grinning. Ichigo paled.

"You were saying something, Ichi?" Rukia asked devilishly.

"Um, n-no," he stuttered, his voice cracking. "Just talking to Roy and Allen over here. Minding my own business…"

We all cracked up.

The train started slowing down. I stood and stretched. Winry and Mai started rubbing their eyes. Lenalee slipped on her shoes and started gathering up all our odds and ends that seemed to have migrated from where we had carefully set them

Ichigo was still standing as the train finally came to a complete stop. Most people standing in a train tend to rock with the train momentum as it stops. But Ichigo was perfectly still. I don't even know how he did that. Like he was defying the laws of physics.

Rukia glanced at me and saw that I had noticed where her attention was. She almost blushed. Ichigo glanced our way and a silent conversation seemed to run between them, kind of like:

'Everything ok?' from Ichigo

'Yep, all clear,' from Rukia.

If I wasn't watching I would have missed it. I knew Rukia was one of those people that could convince Ichigo of almost anything.

"Well, let's get out of here," Ichigo groaned, stretching. He reached for a small black bag at the top of the rack. Immediately, a little old lady hobbled over. Upon seeing Ichigo reaching for her bag, she glared at him before kicking him in the shins. Then she took her bag and hobbled away.

"Nice job idiot," Rukia said smirking.

"What was that, midget?" Ichigo replied immediately, without even turning around.

I smiled, it's like they were a old married couple.

* * *

**That could be arranged... Like, MEGA flash forward.  
Anyway, plz reveiw...**

**-S**


End file.
